Nouvelle Vie
by Kisa-kun
Summary: Fatiguée de sa vie entant que la fille de Mr. Satan, Videl décide de partir vivre chez sa mère à la Capitale de l'Ouest, prenant le nom de famille de celle ci. Elle devient alors Sano Videl, une fille comme les autres... ch5 à 11 écrit par Mitsukoo-soma
1. Prologue

**Nouvelle Vie**

Prologue

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Videl fut immédiatement assaillie par les flashs et questions des journalistes. Elle couvrit ses yeux, et referma rapidement la porte, poussant un profond soupir.

Voilà qu'ils l'empêchaient de sortir, maintenant ! Elle monta dans sa chambre et prit une valise de sous son lit, commençant à y ranger ses vêtements furieusement.

Elle en avait assez de ces maudits journalistes, assez de qu'on lui lèche les bottes parce qu'elle était la fille de l'homme qui avait sauvé la Terre, assez de ne pas avoir un seul véritable ami pour la même raison, assez de vivre dans une maison plus grande qu'un château. Satan Videl en avait assez de cette vie.

« Videl, que fais tu ? »

Elle tourna ses yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes vers son père qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Je pars vivre chez maman. » annonça-t-elle, continuant à faire sa valise.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« J'en ai marre, papa ! » s'écria-t-elle en fermant brusquement sa valise. « Je veux vivre une vie normale, et avoir de vrais amis. J'en ai parlé avec maman il y a peu, et elle d'accord que je vive avec elle. »

« Mais enfin, ma chérie… » tenta Mr. Satan.

Elle s'approcha de son père, portant sa valise, et soupira. « Ecoute, papa… Tu veux que je sois heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mr. Satan hocha la tête, et soupira, résigné. « Très bien, je te laisses partir. Mais promets moi de me donner de tes nouvelles très souvent ! »

Videl sourit. « Promis. »

---

La Capitale de l'Ouest. L'une des plus grandes et importantes villes du monde. Les personnes les plus importante et les plus riches y habitaient, dont le Dr. Briefs, inventeur des capsules magiques, et ancien directeur de la Capsule Corporation ; il avait passé le relais à sa fille unique, Bulma, qui avait hérité de l'intelligence de son père et de la beauté de sa mère.

Et c'était dans cette ville qu'habitait Sano Akemi, la mère de Videl, qui avait repris son nom de jeune fille après avoir divorcé de Mr. Satan. Videl comptait pendre ce nom de famille aussi, pour qu'on ne fasse pas le lien avec son père. Elle avait aussi décidé de porter des lunettes pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Sa mère lui fit porter des vêtements plus féminins, à son grand malheur, et lui conseilla de changer de coiffure. Videl décida alors de les lâcher, mais gardait toujours un élastique sur son poignet au cas où elle aurait besoin de les attacher.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa nouvelle chambre, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait l'air d'une vraie intello avec ses lunettes. Elle portait une robe bleu clair que sa mère lui avait offerte, des sandales blanches qui avaient de petits talons, et un gilet gris. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se reconnaître. C'était parfait.

Sano Videl sourit. Sa nouvelle vie allait pouvoir commencé.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre I

**Nouvelle Vie**

Chapitre I

Gohan poussa un profond soupir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi sa mère avait tant insisté pour qu'il aille au lycée ; les cours étaient trop faciles, il avait maîtrisait tout ce qu'on leur enseignait il y a des années. De plus, il avait du mal à s'intégrer ; on l'avait immédiatement classifié de « ringard » et « sans intérêt ». Si c'était pour qu'il se fasse des amis que sa mère l'avait envoyé au lycée, et bien c'était raté.

On frappa à la porte, et Gohan leva la tête, voyant le professeur, Mlle Sakaï, qui était allé ouvrir. Après avoir parlé quelques instants avec la personne à la porte, Mlle Sakaï se tourna vers la classe et toussota, gagnant l'attention des élèves.

« Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans notre classe. » annonça-t-elle.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais Mlle Sakaï les fit taire rapidement, et invita la nouvelle à entrer.

Gohan sentit ses joues lui brûler en la voyant ; elle était vraiment jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus clairs cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'école, qui consistait à une chemise blanche à manches longues, une cravate bleue, et une courte jupe plissée de la même couleur.

« Voici Sano Videl. » présenta Mlle Sakaï, puis son regard fit le tour de la classe. « Il y a une place libre à côté de Son Gohan. Gohan, veux tu lever la main s'il te plait ? »

Gohan cligna des yeux, réalisant que Mlle Sakaï s'adressait à lui, puis leva la main. Videl alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, et Mlle Sakaï commença le cours.

Gohan avait du mal à détacher son regard de la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, et celle-ci remarqua qu'il la regardait.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Gohan détourna rapidement son regard, les joues en feu. « R-Rien. Désolé. »

Le coude sur la table, Videl se maintint la tête avec sa main, et sourit. « Tu t'appelle Son Gohan, c'est bien ça ? »

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux fixant intensément son livre ouvert.

« Tu n'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec Son Goku, par hasard ? »

La tête de Gohan se tourna brusquement vers Videl, l'étonnement se lisant sur son visage.

« Co-Comment tu le sais ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Vous avez le même nom de famille, et j'ai déjà vu une photo de lui quand il a gagné le championnat du monde des arts martiaux ; tu lui ressembles beaucoup. C'est ton père ? »

Gohan cligna des yeux, puis hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire. « Tu es très perspicace. »

Videl sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Tu ne crois si bien dire ! »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Gohan.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal, le lycée.

---

Gohan fut ravi d'entendre la sonnerie qui annonçait l'heure du déjeuner, et il alla s'installer à une table du réfectoire, décapsulant la capsule qui contenait son déjeuner.

« Tu comptes manger tout ça ? »

Gohan leva la tête pour voir Videl qui s'assit à côté de lui.

Il sourit. « Bien sûr ! »

« Je crois que tu as les yeux plus gros que le ventre. » dit-elle, croisant les bras.

« Pas du tout ; je peux manger tout ça sans problème. »

Videl haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Prouve le. »

« Est-ce un défi ? »

« Tu as tout compris. Et si tu ne finis pas _tout_ ton déjeuner, tu me paies une glace. »

« Et si je finis tout, c'est toi qui m'en paies une. »

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. »

« Tu risques d'être surprise. »

Et il attaqua son déjeuner, mangeant à une telle vitesse que ses mains étaient floues. Videl avait les yeux ronds, voyant les assiettes se vider une à une. Bientôt, elles furent toutes vides et empilées, et Gohan sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu me dois une glace. »

Videl croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés. « T'es quoi au juste, un aliène ? »

Gohan eut un rire nerveux, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. _Tu as deviné_, pensa-t-il.

« Et comment fais-tu pour manger autant et rester mince ? » demanda-t-elle, le sourcil levé.

Gohan continua de se frotter nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. « C'est… euh… héréditaire… ? »

Videl le regarda suspicieusement, puis soupira. « Très bien, t'as gagné. » finit-elle par dire. « Je te paierais ta glace après les cours. »

Gohan rougit un peu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à quel point ça ressemblait à un rendez vous. Il secoua la tête, causant Videl de le regarder curieusement. Il rit nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête une nouvelle fois.

---

Ils avaient sport, et c'était le dernier cours de la journée. Ils devaient jouer au football.

Gohan fut choisi rapidement par l'un des capitaines d'équipe, celui-ci savait, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que personne ne pouvait marquer de butstant qu'il était le gardien.

« Alors, je choisi… » réfléchit le capitaine de l'équipe de Gohan, Marker.

« Videl, choisis Videl. » lui conseilla Gohan.

Il avait senti que le ki de Videl était bien plus élevé que la moyenne, et savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger la force de quelqu'un par son physique. Krilin et Tortue Génial en étaient la preuve.

Marker le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes. « Videl ? Tu plaisantes ! Je pari qu'elle serait incapable de marquer un but même s'il n'y a pas de gardien ! »

Videl serra les dents et les poings, ayant entendu ce que venait de dire Marker, et résista à l'envi de l'étrangler.

« Fais moi confiance. » dit Gohan avec assurance.

« Bon… T'as intérêt à avoir raison. » avertit le capitaine. « Videl, t'es dans mon équipe ! »

Gohan était confiant. Bien sûr, avoir un ki élevé ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'on savait jouer au football, mais il avait confiance en Videl.

Et bien évidemment, il avait eu raison. Avec lui comme gardien de but et Videl comme attaquante, ils gagnèrent haut la main.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, et après s'être changer dans les vestiaires, Gohan et Videl sortirent de l'établissement. Ils cherchèrent un marchant de glace, Videl devant en payer une à Gohan car elle avait perdu leur pari.

« Il y en a un, là bas. » remarqua Gohan, pointant le marchant de glace du doigt.

Arrivés à leur destination, Gohan avait du mal à se décider.

« Dépêche toi, Gohan. On n'a pas toute la journée ! » s'impatienta Videl.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Bon, je vais prendre une triple, chocolat vanille et pistache. » se décida-t-il enfin.

« La même chose pour moi. » dit Videl.

Le marchant de glace leur donna leurs glaces, et Videl les paya. Ils allèrent ensuite s'asseoir sur un banc pour manger tranquillement leurs glaces.

Gohan était trop absorbé par Videl qui léchait sa glace pour remarquer que la sienne était en train de fondre sur ses doigts.

« Ta glace est en train de fondre, Gohan. » lui fit remarquer Videl.

Gohan regarda ses doigts remplis de glace, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Il se frotta nerveusement la nuque, les joues brûlantes, puis se nettoya les doigts avec une serviette.

Ils finirent leurs glaces après un moment, et se levèrent du banc, reprenant le chemin de chez eux.

Gohan mit ses mains derrière sa nuque, regardant Videl du coin de l'œil.

« Alors, » commença-t-il. « Tu viens de t'installer en ville ? »

Videl hocha la tête. « Je vis avec ma mère. Mes parents sont divorcés. »

Gohan replaça ses bras le long du corps. « Oh. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux adolescents, que Videl brisa après un moment.

« Et toi, tu vis ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis le début de l'année scolaire. » répondit Gohan. « J'habitais dans les montagnes, avant. Ça me manque. »

Videl sourit. « Je te comprends ; je suis partie en vacances dans les montagnes, un fois. Ça me manque aussi. La ville est trop bruyante. »

Gohan acquiesça.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, cette fois plus confortable, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'immeuble où habitait Videl.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné. » dit-elle.

« Merci de m'avoir payé une glace. » dit Gohan, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il se frotta la nuque. « Bon, je dois y aller. »

Videl hocha la tête, puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle rougit, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Gohan, qui était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Elle sourit. « A demain ! »

Et elle était partie. Gohan effleura ses doigts sur sa joue, et un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre II

**Nouvelle Vie**

Chapitre II

Dès qu'elle entra dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, Videl alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les joues brûlantes, ses doigts effleurant ses lèvres.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fais ça !_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait embrasser un _garçon_. Bon d'accord, ce n'était qu'une petite bise sur la joue, mais quand même ! Jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille, avant…

Jamais Satan Videl n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

Mais elle était Sano Videl, maintenant, et elle supposait que Sano Videl pouvait faire ce genre de chose…

Elle entendit frapper à la porte, et se redressa, se tournant vers elle pour la voir s'ouvrir, et sa mère entrer. Celle-ci sourit en voyant sa fille, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

« Ta première journée au lycée s'est bien passée ? Tu t'es fais des nouveaux amis ? » demanda-t-elle.

Videl hocha la tête, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Oui. C'est beaucoup plus facile en n'étant pas la fille de celui qui a sauvé la Terre. » répondit Videl. « Et puis, les gens sont moins snobes ici qu'à Satan City. »

Sano Akemi hocha la tête, acquiesçant. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait déménagé à la Capitale de l'Ouest ; les gens se prenaient nettement moins la tête que ceux de la ville qui avait été renommée après le nom de son ex mari.

Elle sourit malicieusement. « Et… tu as rencontré des garçons intéressants ? »

Videl rougit, pensant à Gohan malgré elle, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« En fait… oui. » murmura-t-elle. « J'en ai rencontré un. »

Akemi haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Et comment s'appelle t-il ? »

Videl hésita un peu. « Son Gohan. »

Sa mère haussa son deuxième sourcil. « Son Gohan, tu dis ? Ce ne serait pas le garçon qui habite à Capsule Corp avec sa famille, depuis le début de l'année scolaire ? »

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « A Capsule Corp ? Comment tu le sais ? »

« Enfin, Videl, tu sais bien que j'y travaille ! » rappela Akemi, puis elle prit son menton dans sa main. « Son Gohan, hein ? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon… et très fort aussi. »

Videl cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. « Fort ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien… Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre, mais je sais qu'il s'entraîne souvent avec le mari de Mme. Briefs, et lui, il est vraiment très fort. »

« Avec le mari de Briefs Bulma ! Mais on dit que c'est l'homme le plus dangereux au monde ! » s'exclama Videl.

_C'est vrai qu'il est le fils de Son Goku, l'ancien champion du monde,_ pensa-t-elle, _mais de là à être capable de se battre avec_ lui

Décidément, elle allait de surprise en surprise, avec ce garçon…

---

Chichi leva la tête de son thé en entendant son fils aîné chantonner joyeusement en entrant dans la cuisine, et leva un sourcil. Il avait l'air de bonne humeur, de trop bonne humeur, à vrai dire. Il affichait un grand sourire sur son visage alors qu'il sortait ses affaires de son sac et s'installa sur une chaise, commençant ses devoirs, chantonnant toujours.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée au lycée ? » demanda-t-elle en posant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

Gohan hocha la tête, ne quittant pas ses yeux de son livre. « Hmmhm. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Chichi. « Pourtant tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre ces derniers mois, disant que tu n'aimais pas y aller. Quelle est la raison de ce changement ? »

A sa grande surprise, et grand bonheur, Gohan rougit légèrement, se frottant la nuque. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour comprendre, et elle sourit malicieusement.

« Serait-ce à cause… d'une fille ? »

Les joues de Gohan prirent feu.

« Une fille ? » fit Bulma, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. « Tu as une petite amie, Gohan ? »

« N-NON ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant, ses joues de plus en plus rouges.

Les deux femmes ignorèrent le jeune Saïya-jin, et commencèrent à parler mariage et à choisir les noms de ses futures enfants. Gohan se rassit sur sa chaise après l'avoir remit en place et tenta de les ignorer, rouge d'embarrassement.

« Au fait, comment s'appelle t-elle ? » demanda la scientifique, se tournant vers lui.

« Qui, la fille que vous avez inventé ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Gohan. » dit Chichi. « Je suis ta mère, et je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, alors inutile de nier. »

Gohan soupira, sentant ses joues lui brûler une nouvelle fois, et se frotta nerveusement la nuque, la tête baissée.

« Elle s'appelle… Videl… » murmura-t-il.

Les deux femmes haussèrent leurs sourcils, paraissant surprises.

« Tu veux dire… qu'il y a vraiment une fille ? » demanda Bulma.

La tête de Gohan se releva brusquement vers elles, les yeux ronds. « Vous… Vous n'étiez pas sûres ? »

Elles rirent.

« Comment voulais-tu qu'on le soit ? » demanda Chichi.

Gohan sentit ses joues devenir de plus en plus brûlantes, alors qu'il regardait sa mère et celle qu'il considérait comme une mère, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis il la referma, et croisa les bras, ayant l'impression d'avoir été piégé, ce qui en fait, était le cas.

Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la cuisine sans un regard aux deux femmes qui recommençaient à planifier son mariage avec Videl, dans leur petit monde.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi stupide ?

---

Videl prenait tranquillement le chemin de chez elle, avec Gohan qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci avait pris l'habitude de l'accompagner jusqu'à devant son immeuble avant de se rendre à Capsule Corp. De toute façon, c'était dans son chemin.

« C'est enfin le week-end ! » dit-elle joyeusement. « Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer ! »

« Tu oublies qu'on a des tonnes de devoirs à faire. » lui rappela Gohan.

Le visage de Videl s'assombrit, et elle soupira. « C'est vrai… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais m'en sortir avec tous ces devoirs… »

« Si t'as un problème, tu n'as qu'à me demander. »

« Bonne idée! Ça te dirait de venir chez moi demain pour m'aider ? »

Gohan sourit. « Bien sûr. »

« Génial ! Avec un géni comme toi pour m'aider, je ne risque pas à avoir de problèmes ! » s'exclama Videl.

Gohan rougit un peu au compliment, et se mit à rire nerveusement, se frottant la nuque.

---

Chichi fut surprise de voir son fils habillé pour sortir ce samedi ; d'habitude il le consacrait à finir ses devoirs et à s'entraîner avec Végéta.

« Tu sors ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gohan hocha nerveusement la tête, sentant qu'il n'allait pas avoir envi de répondre à la question suivante.

« Où ça ? »

Et bien sûr, il avait eu raison. Maintenant, comment lui répondre sans impliquer Videl ?

« Je… Je vais étudier avec des amis. » répondit-il, se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

Sa mère plissa les yeux. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne disait pas complètement la vérité quand il se frottait la nuque ainsi ; son père faisait la même chose.

Bien sûr, ça devait sûrement être ça !

« Avec… Videl ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire malicieux étirant doucement ses lèvres.

Gohan sentit une chaleur familière sur ses joues, et se mit à bégayer. Chichi prit cela pour une réponse positive, et son sourire s'élargit.

« Alors comme ça, vous allez ''étudier'' ? »

Gohan rougit encore plus, comprenant à quoi sa mère faisait allusion.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées, maman ; je vais juste l'aider à faire ses devoirs. » dit-il, un peu agacé de se faire sans arrêt taquiné au sujet de Videl.

Chichi gloussa. « Eh bien, passe une bonne journée, Gohan. »

Gohan supprima un soupir, et sortit de Capsule Corp, prenant le chemin maintenant familier de chez Videl. Il arriva à destination après quelques minutes de marche, et sonna à l'interphone. Après quelques instant, Videl répondit, et lui ouvrit la porte, lui disant qu'elle habitait au septième étage.

Enfin, il était devant la porte de l'appartement, nerveux comme jamais, et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Videl.

Gohan resta bouche bée quelques instants, les joues en feu. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec autre chose que l'uniforme de l'école, et elle était… sublime. Sûrement à cause de la chaleur, elle portait un débardeur et un mini short en jean, qui épousaient parfaitement les formes de son corps.

Gohan fut sortit de sa stupeur par le rire de Videl, et il la regarda en clignant des yeux, puis sourit. Elle était encore plus belle quand elle riait.

« Tu comptes rester planter là ou rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, et entra. Il fut surpris de voir Mme Sano qui était assise sur le canapé.

Mais bien sûr ! Sano Akemi, Sano Videl, pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement ? Mme Sano était la mère de Videl !

« Gohan ! » s'exclama Akemi, se levant du canapé pour aller le saluer. « Ça longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! »

Gohan hocha la tête, lui serrant doucement la main. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille. »

Elle rit, puis changea de sujet, souriant malicieusement. « Alors comme ça, vous allez ''étudier'' ? »

Videl rougit, et Gohan soupira. Pourquoi les mères se faisaient toujours des fausses idées à leur sujet ? Ils étaient juste amis, c'était si dur à croire ?

Videl décida d'ignorer sa mère, et conduisit Gohan dans sa chambre. Celui regarda autour de lui. c'était la première fois qu'il était dans la chambre d'une fille, et de Videl, bien entendu.

La chambre était plutôt simple. Il y avait un lit, une table de chevet, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable dessus, une armoire, et une commode.

Videl s'assit sur son lit, et commença à sortir ses affaires. « On va commencer pas les maths ; c'est ma plus grande lacune. »

Gohan hocha la tête, et s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Il sortit ses affaires, et ils commencèrent à étudier.

Après environ une heure, ils entendirent frapper à la porte, et levèrent leurs têtes de leurs livres pour voir Akemi entrer, portant un plateau.

« C'est l'heure de la pause, les jeunes. » dit-il.

Elle posa le plateau sur le lit, entre les deux adolescents, et les laissa, faisant un petit clin d'œil à Videl qui la fit rougir.

Mais Gohan était trop ravi pour le remarquer ; il commençait justement à avoir faim !

« Tu peux tout manger, si tu veux. Je n'ai pas faim. » lui dit Videl.

Le visage de Gohan s'illumina, et il finit le plateau en moins de deux. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit, se frottant le ventre de contentement. Videl rit à son comportement, et s'allongea à côté de lui.

Après un moment, Gohan se redressa légèrement, se maintenant la tête avec sa main, le coude sur le matelas, et sourit, regardant Videl. Celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais il ne dit rien.

Il lui enleva ses lunettes. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, à ce moment, mais il avait envi de voir ses yeux, sans ses lunettes pour les cacher.

« Tu as des yeux magnifiques. »

Ces mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait pu les en empêcher. Videl rougit furieusement, sentant son cœur battre la chamade, et détourna son regard du jeune Saïya-jin.

« M-Me-Merci. » bégaya-t-elle.

_Reprends toi, Videl !_ pensa-t-elle. _Inutile de se mettre dans cet état, ce n'est que Gohan !_ Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

Justement, _c'était_ Gohan.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre III

**Nouvelle Vie**

Chapitre III

_Tu as des yeux magnifiques. _

Videl sentit ses joues lui brûler de plus en plus à mesure que le visage de Gohan s'approchait du sien. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ainsi que son cœur, et elle déglutit. Le visage de Gohan était maintenant si près du sien qu'elle sentait son souffle lui chatouiller les joues. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, et ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un moment.

Gohan se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait, et il se redressa, toussotant, et les joues en feu. Puis il rendit ses lunettes à Videl, marmonnant des excuses incompréhensibles.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue ; elle avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser… Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces pensés de son esprit.

Gohan était un ami, rien de plus.

Elle soupira, passant une main presque tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Et si on passait à la littérature, maintenant ? »

Gohan acquiesça, la fuyant du regard.

Mais quel idiot ! Il avait failli détruire son amitié avec Videl à cause de ses bêtises ! Et il n'y tenait pas du tout, surtout qu'elle était sa seule amie de son âge. Mais… Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait été tellement captivé par ses yeux…

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il se frotta nerveusement la nuque. Ce n'était pas bien, il ne devrait pas être attiré par son amie. Mais pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? Elle était tellement belle, qui ne le serait pas ?

Il ouvrit son livre de littérature, et ils recommencèrent à étudier. Profitant que Videl avait les yeux fixés sur son propre livre, quelques instants plus tard, il la regarda un moment, puis soupira.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si belle ?

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux adolescents commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, ayant terminé tous leurs devoirs. Videl accompagna Gohan jusqu'à la porte, sous l'œil discret d'Akemi.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé à faire mes devoirs. » dit Videl.

Gohan sourit. « C'est à ça que ça sert, les amis. »

Videl ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentit contrariée quand il dit cela. Elle secoua la tête intérieurement, et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Gohan rougit un peu, se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

_Elle est encore plus belle quand elle sourit_, pensa-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Bégayant un peu, il lui dit au revoir et s'en alla. Videl attendit qu'il entre dans l'ascenseur avant de fermer la porte. Elle s'y adossa, poussant un profond soupir.

« Oh, c'est tellement mignon ! » s'exclama Akemi, les mains sur ses joues. « Ma petite fille est amoureuse ! »

Videl rougit furieusement. « Maman ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

Mais sa mère était déjà entrée dans son petit monde, l'ignorant complètement. Videl poussa un profond soupir, puis alla dans sa chambre, et s'écroula sur son lit.

Et si sa mère avait raison ? Elle secouant vivement la tête. Impossible, Satan Videl ne tombait pas amoureuse.

Mais elle était Sano Videl, maintenant…

---

Perdu dans ses pensés, Gohan entra dans le dôme géant appelé Capsule Corp. Il entra dans l'une des nombreuses salles de séjour, et s'écroula sur le canapé, poussant un soupir d'épuisement. Goten et Trunks étaient assis parterre en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Ah, quelle chance ils avaient d'être encore des enfants ! Gohan les enviait ; eux, ils n'avaient certainement pas de problèmes de filles. Leur seul problème en ce moment était de trouver un moyen de battre le boss de leur jeu.

Gohan se sentit soudain traîner de force jusqu'à la salle de gravité, et se sentit soudain écraser par la gravité de celle-ci. Il vit Végéta qui se transformait en Super Saïya-jin, et eut à peine le temps de l'imiter avant d'éviter l'enchaînement du prince.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Végéta, continuant son assaut sur le pauvre demi Saïya-jin qui se remettait à peine de sa journée.

« Je suis allé étudier chez une amie. » répondit Gohan, attrapant le poing de Végéta.

Celui-ci sourit malicieusement. « Tu t'es déjà trouvé un compagne ? »

Gohan rougit furieusement, et Végéta en profita pour lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Le souffle coupé, Gohan fusilla le rival de son père du regard. Il lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage, le surprenant par sa vitesse, et l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur de la salle de gravité, créant un petit cratère.

Le prince des Saïya-jins sourit, et le combat reprit de plus belle.

Ce fut seulement deux heures plus tard qu'ils ressortirent de la salle de gravité. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et ils n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Utilisant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, Gohan, qui était le moins touché des deux, se dirigea vers le gros sac de Senzus, qui était dans une salle situé entre la salle de gravité et le couloir, et en prit un pour lui, et un pour Végéta.

Maintenant guéri de ses blessures, Gohan se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche. En chemin, il fut surpris de voir Mme Sano, étant donné qu'il l'avait vu chez elle.

« Tiens, Gohan ! Tu sors de l'entraînement ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. « Vous n'étiez pas chez vous, tout à l'heure ? »

« Je travaille le soir, le samedi. » répondit-elle.

Gohan hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, puis s'excusa, reprenant le chemin de sa chambre.

Dieu sait qu'il avait besoin d'une douche.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre IV

**Nouvelle Vie**

Chapitre IV

Le vendredi suivant, Gohan raccompagnait Videl chez elle, comme tous les jours. Celle-ci se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ce soir. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle allait s'amuser ! Après tout, c'était une adolescente, et elle en avait marre de rester chez elle tous les vendredis soirs ! Elle regarda le jeune homme qui marchait à côté d'elle.

« Dis, Gohan, » commença-t-elle. « Ça te dirait de sortir ce soir ? »

Le jeune Saïya-jin se tourna vers elle, les sourcils levés. « Sortir ? Où ça ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas. Mais en tous cas, je veux m'amuser ! Ah, je sais ! Et si on allait danser ? »

Gohan se frotta la nuque, les joues légèrement rougies. « Je ne sais pas, Videl… Je ne suis pas un très bon danseur… »

« C'est pas grave, je t'apprendrais ! Aller… S'il te plait… Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

Gohan détourna le regard, les joues de plus en plus rouges. C'était dur de lui résister quand elle le regardait comme ça.

« Ma mère ne me laissera jamais… »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire qu'on va étudier ! »

« Je ne sais pas mentir. »

« Alors dis lui que tu dors chez moi ; ce ne sera pas un mensonge si tu dors vraiment chez moi. »

« Et ta mère ? » demanda Gohan.

« T'inquiètes, y'a pas de raison qu'elle refuse. »

Gohan soupira, comprenant qu'il avait perdu d'avance. « Très bien… »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Videl. « Viens à la maison vers vingt deux heures habillé normalement, mais ramène des vêtements pour sortir ce soir. »

« D'accord… »

Elle lui tapa le dos amicalement. « Fais pas cette tête ! Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser ! »

---

Chichi regarda son fils aîné suspicieusement. « Alors, tu veux aller dormir chez Videl… Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour avoir ce genre de relation ? »

Gohan rougit furieusement. « Maman ! On ne va pas faire _ça_ ! Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami ! »

Sa mère croisa les bras. « Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui, enfin ! » dit Gohan, exaspéré.

Chichi observa son fils pendant un moment, restant silencieuse tout le long. Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Finalement, elle décida de laisser couler, et soupira.

« Très bien, tu peux y aller. » dit-elle enfin.

« Vraiment ? Merci maman, t'es la meilleure ! » s'exclama Gohan, son visage s'illuminant. « Je vais faire mon sac ! »

Il monta dans sa chambre, où il chercha quoi se mettre pour sortir ce soir. Ah, les vêtement que lui avait offert Bulma il y a quelques temps paraissait convenir, et il les mit dans un sac de sport. Puis il entra dans la salle de bain, et prit tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour la nuit, qu'il mit ensuite dans son sac. Il réfléchit un moment, ne voulant rien oublier. Ah oui, un pyjama. Quoique… il pouvait toujours dormir en caleçon… Tant pis, il en prit un quand même. Et des chaussons aussi. Hum… Quoi d'autre, quoi d'autre… ? Il regarda autour de lui.

« Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. » se dit-il à voix haute.

Il regarda sa montre. Dix huit heures passés. Il avait encore quatre bonne heures avant d'aller chez Videl. Son ventre gronda bruyamment. Il sortit de sa chambre, allant à la cuisine. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner, de toute façon, et il pouvait déjà sentir la bonne odeur de la cuisine de sa mère qui flottait dans les couloirs de Capsule Corp.

Il entra dans la cuisine, posant son sac de sport au pas de la porte, et vit qu'effectivement sa mère et celle de Bulma étaient en train de préparer le dîner.

« Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dans une demi heure, environ. » répondit sa mère, ne quittant pas des yeux de ce qu'elle faisait.

Gohan hocha la tête, puis alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, attendant patiemment que le dîner soit servi. Une demi heure plus tard, comme lui avait dit sa mère, la table fut remplie de plats ayant l'air plus délicieux les uns que les autres, et les autres Saïya-jins, ainsi que Bulma et son père entrèrent dans la cuisine, et se mirent à table. Au signal de Chichi, que même Végéta n'osait pas désobéir, ne voulant pas perde sa précieuse ouïe, ils commencèrent à manger, bien que dans le cas des Saïya-jins, engloutir paraissait plus approprier.

Bientôt, toutes les assiettes étaient vides et empilés. Gohan regarda sa montre. Il avait encore le temps, un petit entraînement avec Végéta paraissait être une bonne idée.

Le combat entre les deux Saïya-jins les plus forts de l'univers dura des heures, mais aucuns ne semblaient décidé à perde.

Gohan regarda sa montre. « Vingt deux heure douze ! Ah zut ! Je suis en retard ! »

Il courut vers la sortie de la salle, mais Végéta apparut devant lui, les bras croisés, et le fusillant du regard.

« Et où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » demanda le Prince des Saïya-jins. « Le combat n'est pas terminé. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Végéta, mais je suis très en retard. On continuera une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Végéta le regarda suspicieusement, puis s'écarta, le laissant passer. Gohan se remit immédiatement à courir, entendant vaguement Végéta lui dire qu'ils reprendraient le combat dès qu'il reviendrait. Il passa par la cuisine pour prendre son sac et sortit de Capsule Corp, s'envolant à toute vitesse.

« Elle va me tuer… »

---

Videl regarda sa montre. Vraiment, Gohan exagérait ; il avait une demi heure de retard ! Enfin, on sonna à la porte, et elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir avant sa mère.

« Tu es en retard ! » reprocha-t-elle, lui lançant un regard noir.

Gohan se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. « Désolé… »

Elle soupira. « Bon, entre, et va te changer dans ma chambre. »

Il obéit sans discuter, et ressortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Il portait un pantalon gris et une chemise noire. Videl s'approcha de lui et débouta quelques boutons.

« Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça. » dit-elle en hochant la tête, approuvant.

Gohan rougit, remarquant pour la première fois ce que son amie portait : un débardeur bleu foncé sous une veste en cuire, une mini jupe noire, et des bottes de la même couleur. De plus, elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, pour une fois, lui permettant de voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Videl remarqua qu'il la regardait, et rougit un peu. « Euh… Comment tu me trouves ? »

Il sourit. « Tu es très jolie. »

Elle rougit encore plus, et tourna son regard vers sa montre. « On a encore le temps avant de sortir, si on regardait un peu la télé, en attendant ? »

Gohan acquiesça, et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, allumant la télé. Videl tomba sur les infos où on parlait de son père, et zappa rapidement.

« Hé, ça m'intéressait ! » protesta Gohan. « Ils parlaient du prochain championnat des arts martiaux. »

Videl soupira, et remit la chaîne des infos. Bien, ils ne parlaient plus de son père.

« Salut Gohan ! » dit joyeusement Akemi.

« Bonjours, Mme Sano. » salua poliment Gohan.

« Je t'en pris, appelle moi Akemi. Alors, vous sortez en boite ? »

« Oui. » répondit Videl, puis elle regarda sa montre. « Et d'ailleurs, on devrait y aller, maintenant. » Elle se leva du canapé, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Tu viens Gohan ? »

« J'arrive, j'arrive… »

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapitre V

**Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre V**

"Oh mon Dieu..."

Gohan était depuis une bonne demi heure figé dans cette boite de nuit. Il tenait fermement son verre de Coca...Ce verre qui lui assurait pour le moment qu'il ne devrait pas aller danser.

Mais c'était sans compter sur celle qui l'accompagnait. Videl, elle, était venue pour danser.

"Bon t'as fini ton verre, on danse?"

"Euuuuh..."

Il la regarda...Elle maniait à la perfection l'art de la manipulation par les petits yeux suppliants.

Il abdiqua, posa son verre à moitié vide et la suivit sur la piste...

Il était crispé. Et elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider, au contraire.

Elle avait retiré son blouson, ébouriffé ses cheveux, et sa façon de danser était...fascinante. Il n'était pas le seul à le remarquer d'ailleurs. Elle était visiblement la cible de nombreux célibataires en chasse. Quand elle s'en aperçu, elle accrocha Gohan à sa chemise.

"Gohan, on connaît personne dans cette boite, tu peux te lâcher!"

"Ouais mais je..."

La musique changea, se faisant plus douce, Videl se mit à rire...Elle réalisa qu'elle y avait été un peu fort en lui proposant cette sortie en boite.

Elle comptait s'excuser auprès du jeune saiyen quand un mec blond la pris par le bras: "Hey Princesse tu danses?"

"Non désolée, mon Prince Charmant est là."

Le mec regarda Gohan qui rougissait... Il le fixa un moment mais le saiyen lui fit des yeux tellement noirs qu'il déguerpit en vitesse.

Videl l'enlaça, pour danser enfin avec celui avec qui elle était venue.

Il était mal à l'aise, cette musique était nulle et en plus Videl ne disait rien.

"Je suis ton Prince Charmant alors?"

Elle leva la tête vers lui: "Pour ce soir oui si tu le veux bien."

Elle le fixait encore avec ses yeux bleus...Il sentait qu'il tombait amoureux.

Elle baissa la tête, tout en continuant de danser avec lui "Je suis désolée de t'avoir emmené ici, je savais que tu serais mal à l'aise...On aurait dût aller au cinéma ou..."

"On ira une autre fois."

Elle tiqua. Ca voulait dire qu'il envisageait un autre rendez vous avec elle? Même après le fiasco de ce soir? Elle saisit alors sa chance "On peut encore y aller !"

"Hein? Mais..."

"Viens sortons d'ici, on va attraper la séance de minuit et demi!"

Elle le traîna par la main dans les rues de la ville, le sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir changé de vie. Celle ci s'annonçait vraiment radieuse. Gohan était le premier garçon qui la traitait bien...et ce, seulement pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Quand elle y pensait, elle se sentait toute bizarre.

"Nooooon"

"Videl arrête de pleurer..."

Devant le cinéma, Gohan consolait Videl, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes...Depuis la dernière demi heure de film elle pleurait...

"Je croyais que c'était un film d'aventureeeeee, huuuu huuuuuu..."

"Mais je t'avais dit moi que c'était triste la fin, tu m'as pas cru!"

"Je savais pas que le gorille mourrait à la fiiiiin...Déjà dans la ville avec toutes les voitures et tout j'étais triste et quand il fait des glissades sur la glaaaaacceeeeeee huuuuu huuuuuu huuuu c'est trop nul..."

Gohan la tenait dans ses bras, l'air complètement défait. Elle était en train de relâcher la pression ou quoi? Ce n'était pas possible que King Kong, un singe géant, la mette dans cet état si?

"Bon calme toi, on va rentrer...On va aller voir ta mère..."

"Ouiiiii..."

Il sourit, ce côté fragile de Videl, il ne le connaissait pas, et franchement il était heureux de ne pas devoir être seul à le voir... Le désespoir de la jeune fille lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

"Mais Videl, Chérie, ce n'est qu'un film."

"Je ne veux plus jamais le voir de ma viiiie"

Gohan lui tendit un verre d'eau tandis qu'Akemi lui lançait un regard moitié désespéré, moitié moqueur envers Videl.

Le jeune saiyen rejoingnit la salle de bains. Il avait préféré laisser Videl et ses émotions à sa mère.

Akemi accompagna sa fille dans sa chambre et la borda...

"Videl, il ne s'agit pas que de ce film n'est pas? Tu es tellement bouleversée !"

"J'en sais rien..."

Akemi lui caressa le front: "Depuis que tu as quitté ton père, tu changes, au fil des jours...Tu es sous pression..."

"Je sais..."

"Gohan doit y être pour quelque chose aussi..."

"..."

"Chérie, parle moi...Je le sens tu sais, je le vois bien que tu tombes amoureuse."

"Je sais pas."

"Tu ne dois pas lutter comme ça..."

Elle attendit que sa fille puisse s'exprimer, mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots..."C'est que...C'est mon seul ami ici...Je ne veux pas le perdre. Et puis que pensera t il quand il saura la vérité?"

Akemi secoua la tête...Elle l'embrassa sur le front et la borda. Puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Gohan était dans le salon, s'apprêtant à dormir sur le canapé. Akemi entra lui dire bonsoir.

"Comment va Videl?"

"Oh ben elle va faire des cauchemars avec un gros singe attendrissant mais sinon ça va aller t'en fais pas."

"Tant mieux."

Akemi regarda un moment le jeune homme. Elle le connaissait bien, elle l'avait vu pratiquement grandir. Elle savait aussi que de grands mystères l'entouraient.

Mystères qu'elle se jura de percer dès le lendemain en rendant visite à son Boss, Bulma Brief.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre VI

**Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre VI**

"Mme Brief, Le chef du département info, Mme Sano est ici."

Bulma haussa un sourcil puis appuya sur le touche qui la reliait à la ligne de son secrétaire. "Faites la entrer je vous prie."

Akemi fit son entrée "Bonjour Bulma."

"Salut Akemi, qu'est ce qui t'amènes? Un problème dans les bureaux?"

"A vrai dire, non...Je viens te voir, pour des raisons plus...personnelles."

Bulma prit un air étonné, elle n'était pas spécialement proche de cette femme. Elles travaillaient ensemble, s'entendaient bien mais pas de confidences entre elles. La chef d'entreprise se leva de son bureau et prit place dans la chaise près d'Akemi.

"Je t'écoute."

"Tu sais que j'ai récupéré ma fille il n'y a pas longtemps."

"Oui tu me l'avais dit effectivement. Ca s'était mal passé avec son père c'est ça?"

"Oui...Elle reprend une vie normale maintenant mais elle est fragile. Le fait d'avoir changé de foyer de vie a aussi révélé son caractère ..."

"Si tu veux prendre un congé pour t'occuper d'elle c'est d'accord, je te comprends, je suis mère moi aussi..."

"Bulma, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de son lycée, et je ne voudrai pas que ça se passe mal entre eux...C'est un garçon très gentil, adorable mais il est aussi étrange..."

"Ah bon?"

"Bulma, ma fille est amoureuse de Gohan..."

Bulma ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur...

"Et j'ai besoin que tu me dises qu'elle ne risque rien avec lui."

Videl s'était réveillée enfin. Il était encore très tôt, 8 heures du matin. Elle fit son apparition dans le salon où Gohan était confortablement installé devant la télé. Il était habillé, ses affaires rangés.

"Gohan! Tu as déjeuné?"

"Oui, avec ta mère ce matin. Tu as bien dormi? T'es remise de tes émotions?"

Elle fit mine de bouder "Oui bon ça va j'étais fatiguée..."

"Donc on pourra parler de King Kong sans problè-..."

"Naaaan je ne veux plus en parlerrrr!"

Elle rit, se boucha les oreilles et couru dans la cuisine.

Bulma servit une tasse de thé à son employée.

"Gohan est le plus gentil garçon de la Terre...Ta fille ne risque rien avec lui."

"Mais je sens un 'Mais' dans tout ça."

Bulma soupira. "Il a des secrets."

"Quel genre de secrets."

"Des secrets de famille, des secrets personnels...Il finira par lui en parler je pense."

"Des secrets qui pourraient expliquer par quel miracle il peut tenir des entraînements avec ton mari?"

Bulma sourit "A vrai dire...Akemi, c'est plutôt mon mari qui tient contre lui..."

Devant le silence d'Akemi, elle poursuivit. "Gohan est naturellement doué pour les arts martiaux...Il est plus fort que n'importe quel grand maître."

Akemi fronça les sourcils, puis sourit "Videl pratique aussi les arts martiaux, je pense qu'ils vont bien s'entendre alors..."

"Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça...Surtout que Gohan nous a déjà parlé de ta fille, je pense qu'il craque un peu pour elle aussi."

Akemi soupira de soulagement..."Ca me rassure, j'ai hâte de les voir tous les deux, ils vont tellement bien ensemble!"

"Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu ta fille moi"

"Tu veux voir sa photo?" Akemi lui montra immédiatement une jolie photo de Videl. Bulma tomba en admiration.

"Qu'elle est jolie !"

Akemi était toute fière "C'est mon petit ange!"

Gohan rejoingnit Capsule Corp vers midi, après ses cours. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser ses affaires que sa mère l'interpellait.

"Alors ta soirée?"

"Hein? Euh rien de particulier..."

Chichi resta perplexe, Bulma arriva également tout souriante "Hey vous deux je fais une fête samedi avec plein de monde ! Vous êtes invités!"

Gohan se crispa, il détestait ces fêtes.

Bulma le voyant se mit à sourire "Y'aura plein d'employés de Capsule Corp, c'est le pot de fin d'année."

Il leva la tête vers la femme aux cheveux bleus qui lui fit un clin d'œil...Quand il comprit il ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou paniqué...

Il secoua la tête et s'en alla faire un tour. Bulma profita de cette occasion pour alpaguer Chichi.

"Sa petite amie sera là, c'est la fille de ma directrice d'info!"

"SA PETITE AMIIIIIE???"

"Non ce n'est pas encore sa petite amie mais ça ne saurait tarder...Et je t'assure qu'elle est magnifique!"

Chichi les mains jointes et les yeux au ciel se mit à remercier Dendé et commença à rêver de ses petits enfants...

Gohan avait apporté ses livres de physique à la bibliothèque où il attendait Videl. Elle était vraiment nulle dans cette matière et l'après midi promettait d'être tendu...

Quand il la vit débarquer il ne comprit pas très bien...En effet, la jeune fille portait...un kimono.

"Qu'est ce que tu..."

Elle posa un gros paquet sur le bureau "Tu viens, on change de programme, prend ce kimono il est à ta taille je pense, on va aller se battre un peu"

Il déglutit, regarda dans la paquet où il y avait un kimono à sa taille."Mais Videl je..."

"J'ai pas envie de réviser aujourd'hui, le sport ça détend."

"Mais..."

Elle plissa les yeux "Gohan j'ai besoin de reprendre mon entraînement, et je crois savoir que tu es à la hauteur."

Il faillit s'étouffer, en effet oui il était à la hauteur un minimum!

"Je savais pas que tu faisais des arts martiaux."

"Tu ignores encore tout de moi."

"Tu as un endroit où aller?"

"Le gymnase est à nous pour deux heures."

Il se leva "Ok on y va."


	8. Chapitre VII

**Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre VII**

Au milieu du gymnase ils se saluèrent dans la plus pure tradition. Gohan prit sa pose de combat l'air inquiet: Videl avait une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle était sure d'elle et l'attaqua de suite. Sa mère lui avait bien dit qu'il était maître en arts martiaux mais peu importe: elle aussi l'était et elle possédait un avantage par rapport à lui: la surprise.

Gohan bloqua son attaque, elle grogna et repris sa position, deux pas en retrait. Elle sourit "On dirait bien que tu es fort, tu ne faillis pas à ta réputation..."

"Ma réputation?"

"Bulma a dit à ma mère que tu pratiquais les arts martiaux...j'ai voulu vérifier."

"Et Bulma a dit autre chose?" Il était inquiet...

Videl haussa les sourcils "Quelque chose que je devrais savoir?"

"Non..."

Rassuré, Gohan lui fit signe d'attaquer encore. Elle se jeta sur lui. Ah cette fille, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait du cran!

Videl perdait de sa force, Gohan était solide, extrêmement solide. Il ne vacilla pas une seule fois alors qu'il ne faisait que repousser ses attaques.

"Tu te défend bien..."

"Toi aussi Videl, je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi douée que toi à vrai dire."

Elle était un peu vexée...Elle pensait qu'en tant que fille du grand champion elle l'aurait étalé d'un coup mais là...Elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Elle retira le haut de son kimono, se trouvant plus à l'aise en t-shirt. Gohan secoua la tête: elle était douée mais bornée..."Videl es tu sure de vouloir continuer?"

"Oui! "

Il haussa les épaules et retira lui aussi son haut de kimono. Il est vrai qu'il faisait très chaud dans ce gymnase. Torse nu, il attendit son adversaire qui d'un coup semblait avoir perdu ses moyens.

Videl ne pouvait détacher son regard de son corps hyper athlétique. Elle n'avait jamais vu des muscles pareils.

Devant son immobilité, il comprit enfin son erreur et se sentit tout gêné d'un coup...Il était habitué à se battre ainsi, mais contre des partenaires masculins.

Il se mit à rire le main sous la nuque...Videl finit par le rejoindre dans son fou rire.

L'entraînement fut écourté mais la jeune Videl Sano (qui avait des réminiscences de Satan ces derniers temps, la petite fouineuse) voulait encore tenter de savoir la vérité à propos de Gohan.

"Où as tu appris tout ça?"

"De ma famille."

"Pourquoi ne fais tu pas de tournoi, tu pourrais être célèbre."

Il secoua la tête, s'assit sur un banc du stade ou ils s'étaient arrêtés. "Ca ne m'intéresse pas."

Elle regretta de lui avoir demandé ça, c'était contraire à ce qu'elle voulait maintenant. Cette vie là, elle l'avait fuit.

Elle retira ses lunettes et les regarda longuement. Elle finit par s'assoir près de lui, ses lunettes serrées dans ses mains. Il la sortit de ses pensées.

"Et toi? Ca t'es venu d'où?"

Elle le fixa un moment avant de lui répondre: "De mon père..."

"On a ça en commun alors."

"On dirait bien..."

Gohan fronça les sourcils, il sentait que la jeune fille était préoccupée. "T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis qu'on s'est battus..."

"Si ça va t'en fais pas."

Elle semblait à cran. Elle voulu enlever son gilet comme elle avait chaud et s'emmêla dedans.

"OOOW et ce putain de gilet moche aussiiii!!"

Elle le balança plus loin. Tout ça n'était pas elle. Cette jupe, ce gilet, ces lunettes...Elle en avait marre de porter tout ça...

"Ben Videl, qu'est ce qui t'arrives?" Gohan était réellement inquiet.

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux..."Je...Je ne me sens pas moi même ces derniers temps. J'ai changé de maison, ma mère...Elle me..."

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Gohan se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

Touchée par son geste, Videl laissa couler ses larmes et posa la tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme. Au bout d'un moment, il brisa le silence. "Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ça si tu as besoin."

"Je sais Gohan."

Elle leva la tête vers lui, se retrouvant tout près de son visage. "Je te remercie."Elle lui sourit, puis lui caressa la joue. Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa doucement.

Gohan surpris, n'eut pas vraiment de réaction. Elle rompit rapidement leur baiser, puis s'écarta de lui, confuse. "Je...Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit..."

"Non mais Videl, c'est pas grave..."

Elle se leva, rassemblant ses affaires. "On se verra demain, pardonne moi, je n'ai pas toute ma tête en ce moment..."

"Videl attend..."

"A plus tard."

Gohan la regarda partir...Pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tard dans la nuit suivante, Gohan reçu un message de Videl sur son portable.

Pas certain de comprendre il le relut plusieurs fois : _Je suis désolée, je regrette de t'avoir embrassé._

Quelque peu fâché il lui répondit simplement par deux mots. _Pas moi._


	9. Chapitre VIII

**Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre VIII**

C'était ce soir la fameuse fête de Bulma, et Gohan ne pensait vraiment pas y voir Videl suite au message et surtout à la non réponse qui avait suivit.

Il mit quand même une belle chemise pour faire plaisir à sa mère et à Bulma qui était fière de recevoir tous ses invités...Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il y en avait...plein.

Il se servit un verre et commença sa soirée qui ne lui offrait qu'une perspective d'ennui total. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la vit. A l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle portait une robe rose qui lui allait parfaitement bien et elle était toute seule, sa mère venant de la laisser en plan pour aller discuter avec des actionnaires.

Il ne gambergea pas longtemps et traversa la salle de réception. Il envoya même un vent monumental à sa mère qui voulait lui parler.

Videl le vit arriver, droit vers elle. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire, surtout après leur échange écrit de la nuit...Sa mère et Bulma la sauvèrent.

"Videl, voici Bulma ma patronne!"

"Enchantée Videl"

"Moi de même..."

Bulma et Akemi sourirent en voyant Gohan tout près. Bulma lui fit même un gros bisous.

"Gohan regarde mon chéri, ton amie est là."

"Euuh oui...Bonsoir...Bonsoir Akemi."

Akemi lui répondit mais se rendit bien compte que le jeune homme était quelque peu lugubre...

Il aurait voulu disparaître quand sa mère se pointa, avec sa voix criarde. "Gohaaan ! C'est ta petite amie???"

"Noon, ce n'est pas ma petite amie maman! C'est UNE amie c'est tout!"

"Elle est mignonne!"

Akemi et Bulma explosèrent de rire. Puis la femme aux cheveux bleus engagea la conversation avec Chichi. Gohan en profita pour entraîner Videl à l'écart, sur le balcon.

Il l'avait prise par la main, et quand il la lâcha, elle se sentit frigorifiée. Il s'adossa au balcon cherchant ses mots. Elle parla la première.

"Ta mère crois que je suis ta petite amie..."

"Elle a tendance à s'enflammer, ce n'est rien."

"Je pense bien. Je ne l'ai pas mal pris."

Il ne répondit pas...La jeune fille voyait bien qu'il y avait un malaise. Gohan regardait ses pieds. Il l'avait entraînée sur le balcon, sans réfléchir. Il aurait voulu être loin de cet endroit en fait.

"Gohan, tu sais, pour le message que je t'ai envoyé hier..."

"Oui?" Il releva la tête vers elle, la déstabilisant.

"Je...Je...crois que je ne regrette pas...finalement."

Il esquissa un sourire. Elle se sentait honteuse. Videl Satan qui n'était plus que guimauve devant un garçon, c'était du jamais vu!

Il lui prit la main, puis l'attira à lui. Elle leva la tête et croisa ses yeux noirs. Il ne souriait pas, il avait l'air le plus sérieux possible. Elle se sentait complètement déboussolée face à lui. Ce sentiment lui était inconnu.

"Tu ne regretteras pas si je t'embrasse maintenant."

"Non, je ne pense pas non."

Sa main posée dans son dos la rapprocha encore plus de lui. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle aurait voulu rester comme ça toute la nuit tellement elle se sentait bien. Les bras de Gohan étaient l'endroit qu'elle avait toujours recherché.

"On a des spectateurs..."

"Hein?"

"Derrière la vitre, à l'intérieur."

Videl tourna la tête, Goten, Trunks, Chichi (les larmes aux yeux), Bulma et Akemi les observaient, et ce, pas très discrètement.

"Y'a pas un endroit où on pourrait être tranquille Gohan?"

Il rougit légèrement, Videl avait bu un peu de champagne, lui aussi mais de là à...Non il devait avoir l'esprit mal placé. Il lui répondit alors simplement. "Ben j'ai ma chambre ici."

Elle lui sourit, finissant son verre. "Parfait."

"Waaah elle est grande ta chambre."

"Ben Bulma a des goûts un peu démesurés alors..."

Elle posa son verre sur le bureau de Gohan qui ne contenait qu'un simple ordinateur portable.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans sa chambre. Un placard, une commode, un lit, table de chevet...Un fauteuil et une télévision dans un coin et des livres un peu partout. Un Kimono bleu était accroché à la porte du placard... Il semblait y avoir une salle de bain et aussi un truc qui ressemblait à un mini frigo.

"Euh je n'ai eu le temps de ranger..."

"T'inquiète pas c'est très bien."

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et se déchaussa. "Tu m'excuses, je ne suis pas habituée aux talons."

Il retira sa cravate et s'assit sur le lit. "T'inquiète pas je te comprends, c'est pas mon genre ces soirées guidées moi non plus."

Elle sourit, puis se leva. Elle tira un peu sur sa robe pour la remettre en place.

"Qu'est ce que ça te va bien les robes."

"Merci, mais ça n'est vraiment pas mon style...A peine je l'ai mise que je rêvais déjà à l'enlever."

Il déglutit. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire...Elle se mit à rire. "Je ne parlais pas de ça..."

Elle croisa son regard gêné. Puis ne contrôla soudainement plus ses dires. "Sauf si, toi ça te dit..."

"De quoi?"

"Que j'enlève ma robe..."

Il ouvrit grand les yeux tandis qu'elle se la jouait femme fatale. Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur le nez, puis pris ses mains et les posa sur les boutons de sa robe...

"Videl...Tu as bu."

"On aimerait tout les deux avoir cette excuse hein?"

Il la regarda, puis hocha la tête. Il la prit par le poignet et la fit tomber sur le lit face à lui.

Sans plus attendre il l'enlaça, ses lèvres trouvant les siennes. Elle faillit lui arracher sa chemise. Quand il eut presque finit de déboutonner sa robe elle sentit ses mains chaudes sur sa peau.

Elle s'accrocha à lui, de toute ses forces. Il la renversa sur le dos, l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, sur les lèvres, sur le visage...Puis il s'arrêta. Il releva la tête, lui dégageant les cheveux du visage...

"Videl...Tu pleures."

"Non...Je ne pleure pas je...je suis fatiguée."

Il s'assit, la laissant sur le dos, débraillée.

"C'est pas une bonne idée. Tu es triste depuis quelques jours et tu as bu."

Elle se redressa, réajusta sa robe, et prit son visage entre ses mains...Il la serra dans ses bras. Puis il la berça doucement. Elle pleura un petit moment comme ça puis repris ses esprits.

"Je m'excuse Gohan...Ce n'est pas ce côté là de moi que tu aurais dût voir..."

"Et j'aurai dût voir quoi?"

"Je ne sais plus...Je ne sais même plus qui je suis..."

Il la serra plus fort contre lui. "Tu es fatiguée...Ca ira mieux demain."

"Gohan...Je peux dormir ici avec toi?"

"Bien sûr."

Elle rejoignit la tête de lit, et rabattu les couvertures sur elle. Gohan se changea rapidement et mit un pantalon de pyjama. Il entra à son tour dans le lit et lui tendit sa chemise. "Tiens, il fait froid la nuit, tu seras bien comme ça."

Elle sourit et enfila la chemise du jeune saiyen. Rapidement tous les deux ils se laissèrent attraper par le sommeil.


	10. Chapitre IX

**Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre IX**

Le lendemain matin, Videl tenta d'entrer sans faire de bruit chez elle. Mais sa mère l'attendait, devant la télé avec un café.

Videl portait encore sa robe de la veille et ses escarpins à la main. "Maman...Bonjour."

"Bonjour...T'avais coupé ton téléphone?"

"Je ne l'avais pas sur moi."

"T'as dormi là bas?"

Elle baissa la tête, elle n'avait jamais contrarié sa mère et elle ignorait comment réagir.

"C'est une habitude ou c'est la première fois que tu dors chez un garçon comme ça?"

"Quoi?? Noon je..."

"Franchement Videl, je suis pas très contente de toi, c'est pas parce qu'il est gentil que tu es autorisée à découcher comme ça!"

"Maman enfin je..."

"Va te coucher maintenant, j'imagine que t'as pas beaucoup dormi!"

Videl laissa tomber ses chaussures au sol et partit dans sa chambre sans faire d'histoires. Elle espérait que ce malentendu soit résolu mais pour le moment Akemi était trop énervée.

"Akemi ça va pas ce matin?"

Akemi releva la tête de ses dossiers, sa boss Bulma était là.

"Alors Akemi?"

"Rien de grave."

"J'en suis pas sure."

Akemi retira ses lunettes et soupira. "Ma fille a couché avec Gohan cette nuit."

Bulma faillit s'étrangler. Elle secoua la tête, incrédule. "Tu dois te tromper..."

"Non, le plus gentil garçon de la terre que tu défends si bien a réussi a avoir ma fille."

"Akemi...Franchement, je ne le pense pas..."

"Je l'ai vue ce matin, je l'ai vu sur son visage, elle ne s'est même pas défendue."

"Il doit y avoir une explication."

"En tous cas, elle ne le reverra pas...Elle a assez souffert comme ça avec son père et toute ces histoires, elle n'a pas besoin de ce genre de soucis en plus!"

Bulma soupira puis lui dit doucement. "Je vais parler avec Gohan...Je suis sure que ça va s'arranger, ce n'est qu'une simple méprise."

Akemi secoua la tête, pas du tout convaincue.

Gohan sortit de la salle de gravité, il venait de se battre contre Végéta pendant trois heures comme tous les dimanches et il était épuisé.

Il rêvait de prendre une bonne douche mais en voyant la tête de Bulma qui l'attendait dans le couloir, il réalisa que ça n'était pas pour tout de suite.

"Gohan, tu as une minute?"

"Oui, évidemment. Qu'y a t il Bulma?"

"Au boulot ce matin, j'ai vu Akemi, et elle était contrariée...Tu sais pourquoi?"

"Je crois savoir oui, Videl a dormi ici."

Déboussolée par sa franchise, elle prit le temps de formuler bien sa question afin d'abréger cette étrange conversation sur un sujet qui ne la regardait absolument pas en plus.

"Est ce que vous avez..."

Il devint rouge écarlate et l'interrompit. "Non. Non, pas du tout."

Il soupira. "Videl est contrariée en ce moment, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi...Elle est restée dormir avec moi c'est tout. Sa mère n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter."

"Tu as parlé avec elle? Elle ne t'as pas dit ce qui allait pas?"

"Non...Elle a juste dit qu'elle n'était pas elle même ces temps ci. J'ignore où elle a voulu en venir."

"Et toi, est ce que tu lui as parlé de toi?"

Il regarda ses pieds..."C'est à dire que...Je ne sais pas par où commencer."

"Il faut le faire Gohan, plus ça deviendra sérieux avec elle et plus tu auras du mal à lui dire la vérité."

"Je le sais Bulma."

Le lendemain en cours, Gohan cligna des yeux, inquiet. Videl était arrivée en retard et elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la matinée.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il sortit dans les premiers du cours et l'attendit dans le couloir. Quand elle passa comme il l'avait prévu à toute vitesse, il l'attrapa par le bras.

"Gohan, lâche-moi."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a depuis ce matin?"

"Rien."

"Il y a forcément quelque chose."

Elle regarda autour d'elle, certains élèves les regardaient de travers. Elle supplia Gohan du regard. Il lâcha son bras et la laissa partir.

Il sortit quelques minutes après, peiné du comportement de la jeune femme.

Sur le parvis de leur école il vit un attroupement. Il y avait des photographes...Et Videl au milieu qui leur demandait de partir.

La voyant là sans défense, assaillie de questions et de flashs, il couru vers elle et l'en extirpa. Il la prit par la main et couru à toute vitesse jusque dans les rues exigües de Satan City.

Après quelques minutes et en vérifiant les alentours il lui assura. "Ils sont semés c'est bon."

Elle coiffa en vitesse ses cheveux en un rapide chignon et essuya son visage avec sa manche.

"Pourquoi ils te suivaient?"

"Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler."

Gohan soupira, elle ne lui dirait rien, il le savait. Elle fixait ses pieds.

Il secoua la tête. "Bon je te raccompagne quelque part?"

"J'ai besoin d'être seule, tu peux y aller."

"Ok...A plus tard alors."

Elle lui fit un signe timide de la main. "A plus tard."

Akemi raccrocha le téléphone et regarda sa fille. "C'est bon les avocats de ton père sont sur le coup, les photos ne sortiront pas."

Videl soupira de soulagement.

"Ton père a demandé de tes nouvelles...Je n'aime pas trop communiquer avec lui alors, si ça te dit, faudrait que tu lui passes un petit coup de fil un de ces jours."

Videl se passa les mains sur le visage. "Plus tard...Je suis fatiguée."

Akemi ne se démonta pas: "Et je voudrai parler avec toi de Gohan aussi."

"Pas maintenant maman, et puis il n'y a vraiment rien à dire."

Akemi resta la regarder, le comportement de sa fille avait changé. Inquiète, elle n'insista néanmoins plus.

"Je vais me reposer maman, je n'irai pas en cours demain."

Elle rejoingnit sa chambre et se laissa tomber le long de sa porte. Elle jeta ses lunettes une nouvelle fois. Puis elle se recroquevilla sur elle même.

"MASENKOOOOO!!"

Végéta évita de justesse l'attaque puissante de Gohan.

Le jeune saiyen était en forme aujourd'hui. A moins que...

"T'as un soucis Gohan? Tu t'es jamais battu comme ça!"

Gohan plissa des yeux, les remarques de Végéta avait le chic pour l'énerver encore plus.

Il envoya son poing vers le Prince qui l'esquiva.

"Ta copine t'as largué?"

Gohan tenta de lui donner un coup de coude, sans succès.

"J'ai visé juste on dirait, gamin!"

"Ferme la Végéta, je suis là pour me battre."

Végéta arrêta sa transformation puis lui tourna le dos.

"Qu'est ce que tu..."

"Je m'en vais, règles tes problèmes et reviens me voir, tu te battras peut être mieux parce que là c'est puissant, mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi!"

Le prince sortit de la pièce. Gohan en rage envoya son poing dans le mur.


	11. Chapitre X

**Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre X**

"Je n'ai pas couché avec lui si c'est ce qui te tracasse."

Videl venait de rompre le silence qui pesait depuis quelques minutes pendant le repas du soir avec sa mère.

"Merci de me le dire, mais à vrai dire je m'inquiète aujourd'hui plus pour toi ma fille. Je sens que tu es pas bien."

"Tu as raison je ne vais pas bien."

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chérie."

"Tu veux que je te dise ce qui ne vas pas? Ben ces lunettes ne vont pas, cette jupe ne va pas, ce gilet ne va pas, je ne peux pas sortir sans être coiffée, je ne peux pas me battre alors que j'adore ça, je ne peux pas être moi même et j'en peux plus!!"

"Videl chérie..."

"Et je deviens paranoïaque ! J'entre dans ce jeu débile pour pas qu'on me reconnaisse mais ça me bouffe maman, je n'en peux plus, je voudrai reprendre les combats, me promener en short, prendre mon jet copter, des choses que je faisais avant!!"

Akemi soupira..."Tu as choisi de partir, cette vie là tu l'as fuie Videl. Ca ne pouvait pas se faire sans sacrifices..."

Elle regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire quand elle croisa le regard froid de sa fille. "Et toi tu entretiens ça en plus, tu ne pourras pas juste quand on est toutes les deux oublier ça...Je le vis mal...J'ai pas besoin qu'on me le renvoie en pleine figure en permanence..."

Sa mère lui prit la main. "Désolée chérie. On va arranger ça t'en fais pas."

Dans les couloirs de Capsule Corp Videl cherchait Gohan...Ou du moins quelqu'un qui savait où il était. Elle avait accompagné sa mère à son travail et avait décidé de passer dire bonjour à son meilleur ami...Ou petit ami, elle ne savait plus trop.

Quand Gohan sortit de la bibliothèque de Bulma et qu'il l'aperçut il eut une drôle d'impression. Elle n'était plus vraiment la même. Mais il la trouvait encore plus jolie.

Elle avait des grosses basket, un jean et un T-shirt sans manches avec un logo de club de Boxe dessus. Sans compter ses cheveux...Elle avait une haute queue de cheval et des mèches dans tous les sens comme si elle ne s'était pas peignée.

_Elle a craqué ou quoi?_

"Hey Gohan! Salut."

"Salut Videl..."Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant." T'es drôlement jolie comme ça."

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer comme ces mots là lui avait fait du bien. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

"Voici la vraie moi Gohan. Je te plais comme ça c'est vrai?"

"Je crois que je te trouve mieux comme ça...Et puis tu as la tenue qu'il faut pour sortir!"

"Sortir où?"

Il se mit à rire "Sortir dehors! Surtout pas sortir genre dans la boîte où tu m'as emmené!"

Elle rit aussi se souvenant de cette soirée. "Okay allons y alors! Où tu m'emmènes?"

"Tu verras bien."

Il l'avait emmené là où il avait grandi. Videl ne connaissait pas la campagne. Elle fut émerveillée par cet endroit. Il lui montra la montagne, celle qui abritait les dinosaures. Le lac avec sa chute d'eau et puis la maison de son enfance évidemment.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi allongés dans l'herbe, entre sieste et discussions sans intérêt.

Gohan regarda sa montre alors que le soleil baissait dans le ciel. "Bon, si tu ne veux pas inquiéter ta mère il vaudrait mieux..."

"Non Gohan, s'il te plait, je voudrai rester ici encore un peu..."

"Mais..."

"Je vais appeler ma mère, tout ira bien."

Elle se leva et alla dans son jet copter pour récupérer son portable. Après quelques minutes elle revint vers Gohan, qui était assis dans l'herbe.

Il la questionna "Alors?"

"Alors quoi? On va se baigner??"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait retiré son jean, ses baskets et avait plongé dans le lac.

Il retira sa chemise et la rejoignit dans l'eau.

"Vache elle est froide."

"Fais pas ta chochotte Gohan, c'est vivifiant!"

"Chochotte? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me traite de chochotte!"

Elle se mit à rire et lui envoya de l'eau dans la figure. Ils chahutèrent un peu dans les eaux froides du lac. Videl retrouvait le moral avec lui.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent de s'envoyer de l'eau, ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre.

Elle avait ses cheveux trempés sur son visage. Gohan s'approcha et lui dégagea quelques mèches avant de lui demander doucement. "Ca va mieux depuis l'autre jour?"

"Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux..."

Elle grelottait de froid, ses lèvres tremblaient...Gohan lui prit la main.

"On va vite sortir, on va geler sinon."

Leurs vêtements trempés et morts de faim, ils décidèrent finalement de rester sur place, dans la maison des parents de Gohan. Ils vivaient à Capsule Corp depuis un moment mais la maison était encore confortable pour y venir de temps en temps.

Gohan monta rapidement à l'étage chercher une serviette de bain pour Videl ainsi que des vêtements de rechange. Il enfila un vieux jean pour remplacer le sien, trempé.

"Tiens vite enroule toi la dedans."

Elle se mit à rire tandis qu'il l'entourait d'une grande serviette rose. Il la réchauffa un moment contre lui. Videl n'avait plus très froid mais elle voulait profiter de ce moment.

Elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Lui, garda une main dans son dos.

"Gohan...Je te remercie pour cette journée."

"Et elle n'est pas finie cette journée, je vais te faire à manger..."

Elle sourit, il était vraiment attentionné.

Elle avait mis une de ses chemises, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle s'y sentait bien.

Ils avaient mangé tous les deux. Leur baignade leur avait donné faim. Gohan était plutôt bon cuisinier, il avait dût hériter ça de sa mère.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, et ils discutaient encore tous les deux dans le salon. Videl lui parla enfin un peu de ses soucis.

"Je vivais avec mon père avant...Mais je ne supportai plus sa vie, et celle qu'il me faisait mener..."

Gohan fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. Elle s'en rendit compte.

"Rien de grave je te rassure, c'est juste que mon père est...quelqu'un de très important."

"Ah c'était pour ça les journalistes..."

"Oui effectivement."

"J'ai eu un passage à vide là, mais ça va mieux...Sauf que..."

"Que quoi?"

"Je flippe un peu depuis que je te connais..."

Il fut surpris: "Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu un ami comme toi...Mais comme tu le sais ça va bien au delà de ça maintenant. Et ça m'angoisse."

Il soupira: "Je sais, je m'en suis rendu compte...Tu sais, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir profité de ta faiblesse."

Elle secoua la tête "Ce n'est pas ça du tout Gohan, je sais que tu es sincère avec moi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir...De plus, plus les jours passent et plus je tombe amoureuse de toi...Je ne peux plus lutter..."

Elle baissa la tête, il s'approcha d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras."Tu n'as pas besoin de lutter Videl, je serai toujours là pour toi, que tu ais besoin de parler ou de te défouler comme aujourd'hui, je serai toujours là."

Elle lui prit la main. "Tu sais Gohan, je suis une fille compliquée, tu te lasseras vite de moi."

Il secoua la tête."Je crois pas non."

Ils passèrent la nuit dans les vieux canapés de cette maison. Le lendemain matin Gohan raccompagna Videl jusqu'à la porte de chez elle.

Cette virée à la campagne lui avait fait grand bien, et elle était de super bonne humeur.

Au moment de se dire au revoir elle l'enlaça tendrement et le remercia. Puis prenant son temps, elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Gohan était aux anges, cela voulait dire qu'elle était enfin prête à reprendre sa relation avec lui. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit tranquillement dans les rues de la ville. Il marcha longtemps, et regarda le soleil se lever.


	12. Chapitre XI

**Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre XI**

"T'as vraiment un bon niveau."

Videl éclata de rire "Te fous pas trop de ma gueule!".

Oui sûrement qu'elle avait un bon niveau mais lui à côté c'était...ridicule! Elle commençait à se demander si son père ferait le poids face à lui.

Elle s'assit au sol du gymnase, épuisée. Elle n'avait fait que frapper du vent.

"T'es trop fort pour moi, j'abandonne."

Gohan s'assit en face d'elle. "T'inquiète pas on va continuer à s'entrainer ensemble."

"Tu vas m'apprendre tes secrets?"

"Possible."

Elle sourit. "Alors c'est d'accord."

Ils sortirent tous les deux du gymnase de Capsule Corp. Et sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Végéta.

Il les toisa du regard, puis d'un air détaché dit à Gohan. "Alors c'est elle?...Elle est vraiment toute petite."

Videl failli éclater de rire, Gohan aussi. Mais voulant quand même répondre au Prince maladroit en compliments il lui dit à son tour. "Tu n'es pas très grand toi non plus."

"Huuuurrrmmmpphph, plus c'est grand plus c'est bête!"

Puis le Prince tourna les talons. Videl secoua la tête. "Laisse moi deviner, c'était Végéta, le mari de Bulma?"

"Et oui."

"Tu sors avec lui?"

"Non...Enfin si...C'est compliqué."

Videl était à la terrasse d'un café, avec des lunettes noires, un peu paranoïaque en ce moment. Son amie Luna était venue de Satan City pour la voir. Elle lui avait manqué. C'était la seule qui la comprenait et celle qui l'avait aussi aidé dans sa décision de partir de chez son père. C'était une fille joyeuse, toujours optimiste, assez petite et rousse.

"Il est comment?"

Videl lui sourit et répondit sans réfléchir. "Merveilleux."

Luna éclata de rire :"Videl Satan qui trouve un garçon merveilleux! Dans quel monde je suis?"

Videl regarda sa tasse, gênée. "Il est...Il est pas comme les autres."

"J'imagine...Tu es amoureuse?"

Videl releva la tête et fixa sa copine d'un air complètement abattu...

"Ben fais pas cette tête c'est pas grave! Au contraire!"

La fille de Satan secoua la tête. "Quand il saura qui je suis...Ca va se gâter."

"Mais non il comprendra."

"Je l'espère."

"J'aimerai tant le voir!"

Videl cligna des yeux. Elle savait que Gohan avait un cours de rugby à cette heure ci au campus. Il avait été repéré par un sélectionneur et depuis il avait trouvé dans ce sport une autre façon de se défouler.

"On va aller au stade, il doit y être, mais je t'en prie, on ne fera juste que passer ok?"

"Coooool !!!"

Luna écarquilla les yeux. "AAAAAH MAIS QUEL CANON!!"

Videl se mit les mains sur le visage, dépitée. "Luna, ne crie pas comme ça!"

"Videl, tu te fiches de moi, c'est pas lui??"

"Ben si, le numéro 9 en bleu...En même temps y'en a pas trente six."

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match. Gohan serra la main de quelques coéquipiers et monta dans les tribunes. Il savait que Videl était là.

"Il vient par ici!!!"

Videl aurait voulu se cacher...Gohan s'avança vers les deux filles, souriant.

Luna prit les devants. "Waaah quel match! Je m'appelle Luna, je suis l'amie de Videl."

Videl failli mourir de rire: '_quel match'_! Elles en avaient vu que 5 minutes!!

"Salut moi c'est Gohan."

"Je sais, elle a pas arrêté de me parler de toi."

Cette fois c'en était trop, Videl la pinça avant de faire un coucou timide à Gohan de la main.

"Et ben moi qui était venue exprès de Satan City pour voir l'amoureux de Videl, je ne suis pas déçue!"

Akemi se mit à rire devant Videl qui était encore gênée. Luna était vraiment indécrottable. Elles n'avaient effectivement fait que passer au stade et avaient laissé Gohan repartir à son entraînement.

"Et puis il a un beau p'tit cul!"

Videl ouvrit grand la bouche choquée de ce que venait de dire sa copine devant sa mère. Mais Akemi était encore en train de rire. Luna poursuivait son monologue.

"J'arrive pas à y croire...C'est sur maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle avait envoyé chier tous les garçons que je lui avais présenté!! Elle avait mis la barre trop haut!"

Videl leva les yeux au ciel. Akemi leur apporta le dîner. Elles passèrent une bonne soirée.

La dernière avant la tempête.

Bulma s'était rendue à Satan City pour rencontrer des clients. Une entreprise d'équipements de sport souhaitait travailler avec la Capsule Corporation.

Elle avait rendez vous chez l'investisseur. Un homme qu'elle connaissait bien. Comme tout le reste de la planète le connaissait d'ailleurs : le champion du monde de lutte: Mr Satan.

A peine lui avait-elle serré la main que ses doutes se confirmaient: il était vraiment insupportable. Fier, arrogant, il parlait fort et avait une très haute opinion de lui même. Si ce contrat n'avait pas été essentiel à son entreprise, elle aurait claqué la porte à toute vitesse.

Il lui fit visiter sa propriété, prétextant l'amener au gymnase où les prototypes se trouvaient. Le manoir Satan n'impressionna pas du tout Bulma qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

Elle entra dans le gymnase, suivie de ses collaborateurs. Des accessoires de combats et de muscu trônaient au milieu.

"Voici les nouveaux équipements Satan dont personne ne pourra se passer !"

Bulma leva un sourcil: "Vous les utilisez Mr Satan?"

Il toussa: "Euuh évidemment! Tous les jours! Aheemm."

Elle s'en doutait, c'était un beau parleur. Bon, comme prévu elle repartirait avec un prototype, remercierait chaleureusement son investisseur et passera deux ans à finaliser cette 'merde invendable'...Elle regarda le gymnase. C'était un endroit magnifique.

"Il est beau ce gymnase."

"C'est celui de ma fille!"

"Vous avez une fille?"

"Oui et elle est très douée, aussi douée que son père!"

Elle pensa '_Oh la pauvre qu'est ce que ça doit être'!_

"Et ben vous devez êtres fier."

"Oui..."

Il baissa la tête, Bulma remarqua qu'il était contrarié.

Elle prit congé et se retourna vers la porte de sortie. Puis de figea. Au dessus de la porte du gymnase il y avait un portrait. Celui d'une jeune fille brune qu'elle avait déjà vue. C'était Videl.

Le soir, de retour à sa maison, la Capsule Corp, Bulma ne trouvait pas l'envie d'aller dormir. Elle se rendit dans sa cuisine pour se faire un thé.

Gohan s'y trouvait. Il était en train de travailler. Elle entra et lui sourit.

"Ben tu travailles dans la cuisine?"

"J'avais besoin de calme, et puis les petits jouent à la console dans ma chambre et Végéta regarde Rambo à fond la caisse dans le salon alors..."

"T'inquiète pas je comprends. Moi aussi souvent je travaille dans la cuisine. C'est un endroit sympa et qui donne de l'inspiration tu ne trouves pas?"

"Peut être."

"Tu veux un thé Gohan?" Elle prit sa théière.

"Avec plaisir."

Non elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Le combat contre Cell lui avait laissé trop de mauvais souvenirs. Lui rappeler l'existence de ce clown de Satan ne lui ferait que du mal encore.

Quand même, quelle malchance. Il trouve une jeune fille qui lui correspond tout à fait et il s'agit de la fille de...Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. On ne juge pas un enfant d'après un parent.

Il devait le savoir, mais ça n'était pas à elle de le lui dire.

"Bulma? Quelque chose te tracasse?"

Elle leva la tête de sa tasse rapidement, trop rapidement. "Hein? Euh non pas du tout."

Il fronça les sourcils. De peur d'avoir trop de questions et de craquer, elle prit les devant.

"Comment va Videl?"

"Bien, j'ai rencontré une de ses amies aujourd'hui."

Elle hocha la tête. "Et vous en êtes où tous les deux?"

"Ben au tout début je pense..."

"Pas encore de secrets révélés?"

Il se crispa. "Tu veux parler de mes pouvoirs tout ça?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Non je ne lui ai rien dit."

"Et elle?"

Il leva les sourcils, pas sur de comprendre. "Comment ça?"

"Rien je me demandais c'est tout."

"Elle m'a juste dit que son père était quelqu'un d'important et qu'elle détestait sa vie d'avant…J'ignore encore tout ce que ça veux dire..."

Il questionna Bulma du regard...Elle avait un visage grave tout à coup."Parlez en tous les deux, le plus vite possible..."

A ce moment, Végéta entra en trombe dans la cuisine, à moitié mort de rire.

"Bulma t'étais pas allée chercher le courrier aujourd'hui ! Regarde la une de ton magazine!!"

Il balança le bouquin sur la table avant même qu'il ne se rende compte que Gohan y était installé à l'autre bout.

Bulma se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Gohan se leva furieux...

"Tu le savais???"

En couverture d'un grand magazine, il y avait une photo assez floue mais explicite. Elle avait été prise le matin où Gohan avait raccompagné Videl chez elle après leur sortie à la campagne.

La jeune fille était dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Le journal était titré: "la fille de Satan et son fiancé: elle a fuit de chez son illustre père pour vivre son amour!"

Gohan en rage répéta: "Depuis quand tu le savais Bulma??"

"Gohan calme toi, je l'ai su cet après midi c'est tout..."

Il quitta la cuisine, furieux. Végéta hilare s'arrêta net de se marrer quand Bulma lui jeta un regard des plus noirs.


	13. Chapitre XII

**Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre XII**

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Videl était la fille de ce… de cet imposteur ? De cet homme qui lui avait clamé avoir accompli ce que lui avait eu tant de mal à faire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher une telle chose ?

Il était furieux. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Alors il alla dans la salle de gravité, et s'y entraîna toute la nuit. Végéta l'y rejoint à l'aube, et le combat fut violent.

Il n'alla pas en cours ce jour là.

--

Videl était nerveuse. Elle avait vu le journal hier soir, et se doutait que Gohan l'avait vu aussi. Il était sûrement au courant, maintenant. Quelle serait sa réaction, maintenant qu'il savait qui était son père ? Elle espérait vraiment qu'il le prendrait bien.

La réaction de ses camarades de classe fut celle qu'elle avait redoutée ; tout le monde lui léchait les bottes, espérant pouvoir atteindre son père à travers elle. Elle détestait ça.

Gohan n'était pas venu au lycée aujourd'hui. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait. Peut être était-il malade ? Il avait pourtant l'air d'aller bien, hier… Elle décida d'aller le voir chez lui après les cours.

Ce fut Bulma qui lui ouvrit, et celle-ci fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

« Euh… Gohan est là ? » demanda timidement Videl.

« Oui, il est là. Mais il est occupé. » dit Bulma, assez froidement.

« Ah… Bon alors je vais y aller. Dites-lui que je suis passée. »

--

Gohan s'était entraîné toute la journée, ne sortant même pas de la salle de gravité pour se nourrir, et cela inquiétait grandement Chichi. De plus, il n'était pas allé au lycée aujourd'hui. Tout ça était à cause de cette fille, Videl. _Satan_ Videl. Elle soupira. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle soit _sa_ fille ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de sa faute ; on ne choisissait pas ses parent, après tout.

Chichi vit Bulma s'écrouler sur une chaise de la cuisine, poussant un profond soupir.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Videl. » répondit Bulma.

La mère de Gohan fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

« Voir Gohan. Je lui ai dit qu'il était occupé. »

« Tu as bien fait. Je ne crois pas que mon Gohan soit prêt à l'affronter. Mais je commence à m'inquiéter ; il n'est pas sortit de la salle de gravité de la journée. »

« Il finira bien par sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas. » la rassura son amie.

--

Il était minuit passé quand Gohan sortit enfin de la salle de gravité. Il s'était entraîné pendant presque vingt quatre heures, et il était épuisé. Mais au moins, il s'était bien défoulé, et il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et il avait faim.

Il alla à la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger, ne s'attendant pas à y trouver sa mère, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Te voilà enfin. » dit-elle, posant sa tasse sur la table. « Je suppose que tu as faim. Assieds-toi, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. »

« Vas te coucher plutôt, il est tard. » dit-il. « Je peux me préparer à manger tout seul. »

Elle le regarda un moment dans les yeux, puis soupira. « Très bien. Bonne nuit mon chéri. »

« Bonne nuit maman. »

Elle se leva pour sortir de la cuisine, mais s'arrêta devant la porte.

« Au fait, Videl est passé. »

Elle vit son fils se contracter à la mention de la jeune fille. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle sortit de la cuisine, et Gohan se mit aux fourneaux. Quand il eut finis de se préparer son dîner tardif, il se mit à manger, finissant toutes ses assiettes en quelques minutes.

Son dîner terminé, il alla se coucher. Fatigué comme il était après son entraînement, il n'eut pas de mal à s'endormir. Sa dernière pensée fut : _Alors comme ça, elle est venue…_

--

Le matin suivant, Chichi décida de laisser dormir son fils aîné. Il devait être encore fatigué après son entraînement d'hier, alors elle le laissa manquer les cours encore une journée. Mais ce serait la dernière.

--

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, maman. Je n'ai aucune envie de la revoir. »

« Je comprends, Gohan, mais je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher ton avenir à cause d'une fille. Tu iras demain, point final. »

Gohan soupira, sachant qu'il avait perdu la bataille. A ce moment, on sonna à la porte.

« Tu peux aller ouvrir, mon chéri ? » demanda sa mère.

« J'y vais. »

Il traversa les couloirs interminables de Capsule Corp, arrivant enfin devant la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit, et se figea. Puis la colère monta en lui, et il serra les poings.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Videl ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Videl parut surprise par son comportement. Pourquoi était-il si froid avec elle ? Ce n'était tout de même pas… à cause de son père ?

« Tu… Tu n'es pas venu en cours ces deux derniers jours. Je m'inquiétais. » répondit-elle.

« Bien, maintenant que tu as vu que je vais bien, au revoir. »

Il s'apprêta à fermer la porte, mais Videl la retint.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » demanda-elle. « C'est à cause de mon père ? Ecoute, je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dis mais- »

« Mais quoi, Videl ? » l'interrompit-il. « Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? »

« Parce que toi, tu me fais confiance, peut être ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent. Je sais que tu as des secrets, Gohan, et tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour te confier à moi. »

« Bien, alors on est d'accord ; on ne se fait pas confiance. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait ensemble, alors. »

Videl sentit son cœur se déchirer douloureusement quand il dit ce mots. « Gohan, attends… »

« Au revoir Videl. »

Et il ferma la porte, Videl étant trop blessée pour l'en empêcher cette fois. Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer, et sa vue se brouilla. Elle pleurait.

--

« Comment ça, tu veux retourner vivre chez ton père ? »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici maintenant que tout le monde est au courant. Et puis ma vie d'avant me manque. »

Akemi regarda sa fille un long moment, puis soupira. « Il l'a mal prit, hein ? »

Videl baissa la tête. « Oui… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il en fait tout un plat. » dit-elle, relevant la tête. « D'accord, je suis la fille de Satan. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Il n'a peut être pas bien prit que tu le lui cache. »

Videl soupira. « Oui, c'est sûrement ça… »

_A suivre…_


End file.
